Various automotive support structures for battery cells of motor vehicles have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,960 discloses a battery pack fixed to an upper side of a mount by bolts. The battery pack includes screw holes through which the bolts are inserted. The screw holes have closed shapes and are elongate in a front-rear direction, so that the battery pack moves when an impact is applied to the battery pack. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,951 discloses a forward portion of a battery pack is fixed to an upper surface of a cross member by forward brackets welded to a forward portion of the battery pack. A rearward portion of the battery pack is fixed to upper surfaces of a rearward portion of a kick-up portion of two side members by a bridge interconnecting the two side members. The battery pack is turned upward as the forward portion of the kick-up portion deforms and the bridge is pushed upward.